The Person Who Annoys Voldie
by xXShadowThornXx
Summary: The annoy list is from S. T. Hedgehog and my character Dominic uses 123 ways to annoy dear Voldie.
1. Ask Him Why He Doesn't Have a Cool Scar

This list isn't mine I'm using the list of S. T. Hedgehog. The only idea I had was to give each one a story.

I also don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ask him why he doesn't have such a cool scar

In the abandoned halls of Malfoy Manor a fifteen year old boy named Dominic walks slightly humming to himself and thinking up his next great plan. Truth be told this plan could get him killed, but at least he would get some laughs along the way.

Dominic walked into the throne room where Voldmort now was, and sat down at the back of the room and stared at him. Getting frustrated Voldmort looked up and yelled across the throne room "What are you doing here, and what in Merlin's underpants do you want?'' Dominic just kept on staring until Voldmort finally went back to his work.

Just as Voldmort was about to be pulled into his work again he was brought out of his trance type mode by the voice of a very annoying fifteen year boy. "You know I was just wondering," he was saying "that if you are some awesome dark lord, then why does Potter have the awesome scar? I mean sure it alienates him and stuff, but its just so awesome. Don't you think?" Voldmort had been bothered by this fact for many years and now he looked like he was slowly turning the colors of a cardinal. Dominic cocked his head to the right then said "You know red really isn't your color," then left.

Later that day you could find Voldmort storming down the halls of the manor, looking for someone that was probably a teenager, and whose name started with a 'D' and no it wasn't Draco.

Where he found Dominic was the most amazing place ever, the library though he wasn't reading. If that had happened we would truly know that the world had ended. Voldmort sat down across the the table where Dominic was currently napping. He banged his fist on the table and the boy jolted an shouted "No more flying llamas." As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes Voldie just glared then said "I think we need to talk about what you said earlier. About Potter's scar being _so cool_." Dominic sat up a bit straighter in the chair finally waking up enough to know that a horrid dark lord was sitting in front of him looking quite pissed.

"What Potter's scar is cool, and your just so amazingly uncool that you couldn't even imagine having a scar anywhere near the magnitude of his. Let's face it Voldie your just not good enough to make the cut. Sorry, but now I am going off to bed," and with that he left a very hurt Voldemort.

* * *

Like I said all credit for the idea of how to annoy Voldmort is from the story 123 Ways to Annoy Voldmort by: S. T. Hedgehog. And sorry if this sucks, I'm just trying it out to see if it goes well. So please Read and Review and constructive critism is greatly apprieciated.


	2. Laugh At Him

* * *

Chapter 2: Laugh At Him

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

Dominic was walking down the manor hallways humming to himself, the song turned out to be Mary Had A Little Lamb. He was going to find the one and only...VOLDEMORT!!!! The problem was he seemed to have disappeared. Then suddenly Dominic remembered it was Tuesday at 6, for Voldie that meant BINGO! And, he always had his bingo parties in the dining room.

Dominic was then seen running down the halls all thoughts of humming long forgotten. The door to the dining room was open, but he couldn't stop in time and ended up in sliding into the room and falling beneath the table. When he got up he looked Voldemort straight in the eyes and laughed very loudly. Soon he was rolling around on the ground and laughing hysterically. Everyone was looking at him strangely, and Voldemort was half way in between crying and getting ready to strangle Dominic.

Then just as quickly as he had slid in Dominic was gone.

No one saw him around much more of that day, which might of been a good thing for Dom, because the Dark Lord just might have been after him. But, then again Voldie never really expresses his true feelings so you never know.

* * *

Voldemort was walking down the hallway the next morning when a blur shot out in front of him, tripped him up, and caused him to fall very ungracefully onto his butt. When he lifted his head it was to the sound of a huge roar of laughter and a malious twinkle in Dom's dark blue eyes. Everyone alerted by Dom's obnoxious laughter ran to see what was going on only to find a very humiliated Dark Lord scowling at everyone.

Deatheaters all around could no longer hold it in and broke into uncontrollable laughter. Soon everyone was laughing and Moldy Shorts was turning the color of his very unpleasant eyes.

After ten minutes of continous laughter Voldie fled the scene of the crime near tears with his hands covering his face.


End file.
